


Like two strangers stuck in an endless circle

by Fuuma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era corso lontano da quella casa, sbattendo la porta nella speranza che suo padre potesse sentirlo e gli urlasse almeno di fare più silenzio, ma non era successo niente. L'uomo l'aveva ignorato. Ancora. Ed entrando nel pub, arrabbiato e triste, si era seduto all'unico tavolo vuoto, senza vedere la giacca di pelle che occupava una delle sedie, notando troppo tardi gli occhi verdi e maliziosi che lo guardarono appena superata la porta del bagno. Occhi che lo avevano incantato da subito...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like two strangers stuck in an endless circle

L'aveva incontrato in un pub, per caso e tutto era cominciato con uno stupido errore: non aveva notato la giacca di pelle abbandonata sulla seggiola di fronte e si era seduto al tavolo, credendolo libero.

Lui era tornato dal bagno e si era fermato a squadrarlo dalla testa ai piedi, gli occhi verdi -occhi enormi, come non ne aveva mai visti e di un verde che quasi abbagliava-, le ciglia lunghe e capelli biondo scuro, corti e appena un po' ingellati a dargli l'aria da duro, come se non fosse bastato il portamento da ragazzo di strada ed il sorriso storto e malizioso che subito gli piegò le labbra.

«Hai perso la strada di casa, ragazzino?»

«Come scusa?»

«O volevi tenermi il posto caldo?»

«Oh... è tuo questo posto? Scusa, non me n'ero accorto.»

_«Yeha, buddy, nice try.»_

«No, davvero...»

«Sì, certo. E per scusarti mi offrirai da bere?»

«Fanculo, ok. Tieniti il tuo posto, è tutto tuo.»

Era stato un approccio ridicolo, irritante e quel tipo dalla faccia da schiaffi, con la sua voce bassa e strafottente, la lingua che guizzava in continuazione a leccarsi le labbra carnose e lo sguardo penetrante, era entrato di diritto nella  _top three_  dei più stronzi di Lawrence. Non che conoscesse molti ragazzi di quella città, aveva fatto sempre fatica a farsi qualche amicizia e la gente, probabilmente, lo vedeva come un reietto. Forse anche suo padre.

Aveva fatto per andarsene, dimenticandosi della birra che ancora nessuno dei camerieri si era degnato di servirgli; si era alzato, aveva mosso il primo passo verso la porta del pub e la mano di quel ragazzo aveva afferrato il suo polso, trattenendolo.

Aveva una presa ferrea, dita forti, grandi e calde.

Un brivido lo colse, mentre si voltava ad incontrare di nuovo i suoi occhi verdi.

« _C'mon, dude,_  non volevo cacciarti.»

«Bel modo di dimostrarlo.» Se quelle erano delle scuse, non solo facevano schifo, ma, per quanto lo riguardava, avrebbe potuto tenersele e ficcarsele su per qualsiasi pertugio preferiva «Comunque come ti pare. Buona serata.»

La mano, però, rimase lì, ad intrappolare il suo braccio, stretta intorno alle maniche troppo lunghe della felpa marrone che indossava, stritolandogli il polso con un'insistenza che avrebbe dovuto trovare fastidiosa, ma che invece gli sembrò solo strana. Curiosa.

«Rimani.»

_«What?»_

«Te lo offro io da bere, dai.»

«E... perché...?»

«Perché sono uno stronzo e non volevo offenderti,  _c'mon_ , smetti di guardarmi come se ti avessi chiesto di succhiarmelo in bagno.»

«Quindi la birra non me la stai offrendo nella speranza di un servizietto?»

« _Wo, easy tiger._  Non sbatto i ragazzini che mi fottono le sedie nei pub e poi guardami:  _I like chicks!_ »

«Sì... vedo.»

In pochi secondi, quel tale era riuscito a passare da Stronzo-di-prima-categoria a Coglione-bizzarro-ma-innocuo ed il fatto che fossero le dieci passate, che lui non avesse voglia di cercarsi un altro posto in cui nascondersi per qualche ora e non pensare ad un padre assente o davanti alla porta chiusa di una camera vuota, giocavano tutte a suo favore.

Sospirò, prendendosi tempo per decidere.

Avrebbe ceduto alla fine. Si sarebbe seduto, avrebbe bevuto la propria birra e si sarebbe lasciato andare a qualche stupida chiacchiera con quello sconosciuto, magari scoprendo che non era poi così male, che non era soltanto una bella faccia con battute di merda, ma era qualcuno con cui passare volentieri qualche ora e a chiedere di incontrarsi di nuovo, prima o poi.

Era stato stupido guardare nei suoi occhi, gonfi di una nostalgia a lui sconosciuta, e pensare a tutte queste puttanate, ma avrebbe davvero ceduto.

Se solo quell'imbecille non avesse parlato troppo.

_«Tsk. Bitch.»_

Era diventato anche una puttana.  _Fantastico._  


Scosse il capo, strattonando il braccio per liberarsi della sua presa.

«No, non... aspetta, dove vai? Non era per offenderti, eddai torna qui.»

«Mi chiami puttana e non è per offendermi? Con che gente parli di solito?»

«Ok, ok, _you've got the point. Dio!_ »

«Grazie tante.»

«Era un modo di dire, ok? Io ti chiamo  _“Bitch”_  e tu rispondi con  _“Jerk”_. È facile.»

_Ma che razza di..._

«E perché?»

Vide una scintilla passare nel suo sguardo, un'ombra, prima che i propri timpani venissero pizzicati dal suono di una risata che, anche se forzata, fu piacevole da ascoltare, gli scaldò il cuore, gli ricordò casa e gli diede l'impressione di conoscere da sempre quel ragazzo, i suoi occhi e la sua voce, le sue mani ed il suo sorriso scanzonato.

«Ti chiedi sempre il perché di ogni cosa,  _mister Nerd_?»

La risposta sarebbe stata affermativa, ma questa volta sospirò soltanto e strinse lo schienale di legno della sedia più vicino, tirandola indietro e accomodandosi.

  
_«Jerk.»_  sbuffò, con una scrollata di spalle.

E fu allora che lo vide sorridere. Sorridere veramente. Nulla a che vedere con quei ghignetti canaglieschi pieni di sarcasmo, questo fu genuino, infantile e di una bellezza struggente che metteva in mostra i denti e faceva risaltare la spruzzata di lentiggini che gli macchiava il naso e gli zigomi.

Ecco cos'era stato, il suo sorriso.

Sì, era stato quello a fotterlo e rapirlo e senza che se ne rendesse conto, si era trovato nudo nel letto di casa propria, con il corpo di uno sconosciuto che lo schiacciava, muovendosi contro il suo, strofinando pelle nuda contro altra pelle nuda. Le gambe intrecciate con le sue, mentre si muoveva dentro di lui, avanti e indietro, invadendone il corpo e la mente, leccando ogni centimetro del suo corpo che si contorceva e gemeva, ansimando, supplicandolo di continuare, di dargli di più, andando a fuoco fino a sentirsi scoppiare...

Sdraiato a pancia in giù nel letto, con le caviglie incrociate che si sollevavano e si riabbassavano facendo scivolare il lenzuolo oltre la curva invitante dei suoi glutei, giocava con la pelle del ragazzo dagli occhi verdi, carezzandola e graffiandola appena, mordicchiandola e sostituendo ai denti le labbra in baci umidi, che erano stati anche affamati e che avevano gonfiato le labbra dell'altro, rendendole più carnose e più rosse.

«Sam.» mormorò d'un tratto, sollevando gli occhi su di lui, fallendo nel tentativo di camuffare l'imbarazzo dietro ad uno sguardo più sicuro e adulto. Doveva aver appena passato la ventina, ma il volto era rimasto intrappolato in quello di un ragazzino, dai lineamenti acerbi, ancora troppo piccolo per essere considerato uomo.

«Cosa?»

«Mi chiamo Sam.»

L'altro lo aveva guardato a lungo, senza parlare, bruciandolo sotto il calore di occhi magnetici che continuavano a farlo fremere ed eccitare, sentendosi spogliato di ogni difesa ogni volta che si posavano su di sé.

«Ho pensato che avresti dovuto saperlo... anche se non è importante, in realtà...»

Sorrise, dandosi intimamente dell'idiota. Non era abituato a farsi scopare dal primo tizio spaventosamente sexy, incontrato per caso in un pub e non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa dire o come comportarsi.

Il ragazzo, però, gli aveva tirato un buffetto sulla fronte e si era presentato a propria volta.

«Dean.» aveva fatto una lunga pausa, forse in attesa di qualche commento che non era arrivato «Dean Winchester.»

  
_Winchester._  Pensò Sam. Non era la prima volta che lo sentiva, doveva essere un cognome piuttosto comune nel Nord America.  


«Dean...» ne assaggiò il nome sulla lingua, continuando a mormorarlo per un po', con uno strano senso di deja-vu che aveva iniziato a fare il nido nella sua testa, scavando tra pensieri e ricordi d'infanzia resi polverosi dal tempo «Avevo un fratello che si chiamava così.»

Dean gli sorrise, c'era una strana dolcezza in quella curva e nel modo in cui le sue dita gli sfiorarono i capelli castani, scostandoli dietro l'orecchio, liberando lo sguardo chiaro.

«Davvero?» chiese «E che fine ha fatto?»

«Non lo so. È andato via quando avevo cinque anni. Avevamo litigato e lui... è scomparso, non so neppure che fine abbia fatto o se sia ancora vivo.»

Si accoccolò contro il petto del più grande, circondato dal suo calore e cullato dalle sue braccia; non si rese conto di aver cominciato a parlare e raccontare pezzi di sé, la sua voce continuava a parlare e le parole rotolavano sulla lingua una dopo l'altra, con naturalezza, senza fermarsi.

«Da allora mio padre non si è più ripreso. Spesso lo trovo davanti alla porta della sua camera, se ne sta immobile a guardarla e basta, in attesa di chissà che cosa. Non l'ha mai neppure aperta.» sorrise debolmente. Ormai ricordava a stento il volto dell'uomo, ne scorgeva sempre e solo il profilo dal fondo del corridoio e, per quanto lo avesse chiamato più e più volte, per quanto avesse cercato di parlargli o supplicato di dargli un po' d'attenzione, lui non aveva più voluto guardarlo. «Credo che Dean fosse sempre stato il suo preferito e... qualsiasi cosa gli fosse accaduto è stata colpa mia.»

Dean gli sfiorò la fronte con le labbra, sostando a lungo in quel bacio.

«Sono sicuro che tuo padre ti volesse bene, Sammy. Più di quanto immagini.»

C'era un tempo in cui anche lui aveva un fratello che suo padre amava più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo e, quando scomparve, l'uomo non resse il colpo, si trasformò in un pezzo di ghiaccio, un soldato fatto per addestrarne un altro, invece di crescerlo come figlio.

«E tuo fratello è stato uno stupido a mollarti, anche se avevate litigato.» lo aveva mormorato tra i  capelli di Sam, inspirandone il profumo insieme ad un vago odore di terra e polvere a cui non diede alcuna importanza «Scommetto che è ancora vivo, da qualche parte, e non passa giorno che non si penta di averti lasciato e che non pensi a te.»  


C'era un suono amaro nella sua voce, Sam la sentì rotta come il respiro che gli soffiava contro la fronte, mentre le sue labbra si posavano sulla pelle, baciando ogni centimetro del suo volto, con la devozione di un fedele, scivolando sugli zigomi, sulle guance, sul naso e sul mento, percorrendo la mascella e tornando alle labbra che vezzeggiò con la lingua, prima di posarvi le proprie.

Ebbe un brivido, si sentì sopraffatto dalla dolcezza di quello sconosciuto, dall'affetto che traboccava dalla sua voce e dalle sue braccia che lo stringevano forti e sicure, pronte a sostenerlo nonostante fino a pochi minuti prima non conoscesse neppure il suo nome.

«Se...  se è vivo ed è pentito, perché non è mai tornato da me?» glielo aveva ringhiato addosso, confuso e spaventato da quell'abbraccio soffocante, cercando di divincolarsi, ritrovandosi inginocchiato sul letto, con le dita artigliate al lenzuolo.

Sembrava tutto così giusto e così sbagliato.

Quel ragazzo, quelle frasi, loro due insieme. Come se fossero legati da qualcosa che andava oltre la propria comprensione.

Dean aveva trattenuto a stento un gemito di dolore a quelle parole.

«Oh Sammy...»

«Non chiamarmi così...» ebbe a malapena la forza di bisbigliare «E smettila di parlare come se mi conoscessi, ok? È... è inquietante.»

«Scusami.»

Sam scosse il capo, distogliendo lo sguardo e stringendosi nelle spalle.

L'odore di sesso e di loro due appiccicato sulla pelle, così come la sensazione del corpo di Dean addosso al proprio mentre bisbigliava e gemeva contro il suo orecchio.

«Ok...» mormorò, incerto «Non fa niente. Devo essere, tipo, troppo sensibile a questo argomento o cazzate così.»

Ma Dean aveva ripetuto un altro «Perdonami.» e questa volta non sembrava riferito alle sue frasi.

«Perdonami... perdonami... perdonami...» continuava a ripetere, in un mantra doloroso, con gli occhi lucidi ed una lacrima bollente che ne rigava il volto, prima che quei pozzi verdi si sciogliessero del tutto.

Doveva avere almeno quattro anni più di Sam, ma di colpo sembrò tornato un bambino di nove anni, che supplicava il perdono del proprio fratellino di cinque.

Sam trattenne il fiato, cercando di dire qualcosa ma ogni parola gli morì in gola, stretta in un nodo soffocante.

«Dean?» articolò appena, sopraffatto da quelle continue richieste di perdono.

Fece per avvicinarsi a lui, allungando spaventato la mano verso il suo volto, iniziando a sentire il peso di qualcosa che si muoveva al petto, lì dove fino a quel momento il cuore era stato immobile e silenzioso.

Prima che potesse toccarlo, sentì dei passi sul corridoio.

Si affrettò a tirarsi in piedi, lanciando uno sguardo al ragazzo in una muta richiesta di aspettarlo lì; si infilò un paio di jeans, ritrovandoli a fatica nel buio della stanza ed imprecò sottovoce quando ricordò di aver disseminato il resto dei vestiti per tutta la casa.

Quando aprì la porta della stanza, spuntando con la testa spettinata sul corridoio, sorrise a stento alla figura statuaria di suo padre. Era alto, ma col tempo lui lo aveva superato in altezza, aveva occhi di un verde cupo, molto più simili a quelli di suo fratello che ai propri, lui somigliava di più a sua madre, morta quando aveva soltanto un anno.

Non si stupì di trovarlo di fronte alla stanza chiusa di suo fratello.

Sapeva che sarebbe stato lì e forse, inconsciamente, aveva sperato si accorgesse dei vestiti abbandonati in salotto e venisse a chiedergli spiegazioni, affrontandolo e riconoscendo la sua esistenza. Solo per una volta.

«Papà. Io...» cercò di giustificarsi «Non pensavo di trovarti ancora sveglio.»

L'uomo non sembrò neppure sentirlo.

Si morse la lingua a sangue, serrando i pugni.

_Che cosa devo fare perché tu possa amarmi ancora?_

Dean lo guardò tristemente, aveva avuto il tempo di trovare i propri pantaloni ed infilarseli. Si mosse dietro le spalle di Sam; scivolandogli accanto si assicurò di sfiorarne il fianco con il dorso delle dita, in un contatto rassicurante, come se avesse voluto fargli sapere che lui lo vedeva, lo sentiva e che non lo avrebbe ignorato per nessun motivo al mondo.  _Mai._  


Prese fiato, guardando l'uomo.

  
_«Dad?»_  chiamò.

Sam ebbe un brivido.

_Cosa?_

Per la prima volta, vide suo padre voltarsi. Aveva occhiaie profonde, labbra stirate in una linea piatta e fredda e sembrava più vecchio di almeno una quindicina d'anni. L'uomo guardò il ragazzo, Dean, senza alcuna espressione sul volto dai tratti divenuti più duri e negli occhi diventati più vuoti.

«Torna a dormire, Dean, ripartiamo domani.» parlò. Una voce spenta.

Dean annuì.

«Sissignore. Buonanotte.»

«Buonanotte.»

Non indugiò sul volto di suo figlio, lo guardava raramente e gli parlava lo stretto necessario, in frasi fatte più di ordini. Senza aspettare che Dean ritornasse in camera, tornò a guardare la porta chiusa, toccandone il legno con la mano e sperando di sentire di nuovo la vocetta infantile al di là della porta che lo chiamava perché aveva avuto un incubo o perché l'aveva visto entrare dal vialetto di casa con qualche regalo per lui e per Dean. Ogni volta che guardava quella porta, sperava di poter rivedere il suo bambino dai capelli scarmigliati ed il sorriso innocente, ma non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di riaprirla.

«Buonanotte, Sammy...» mormorò, prima di discendere le scale di una casa in cui tornavano una volta l'anno, sempre nello stesso periodo, sempre nello stesso giorno.

Sam era rimasto in piedi nel corridoio per tutto il tempo, aveva visto suo padre ignorare lui, per salutare invece una porta chiusa.

La porta chiusa di una camera vuota...

Portò la mano alla testa, senza capire.

_C'era qualcosa di così orribilmente sbagliato in tutto quello._

Chiuse gli occhi per qualche istante.

«Sam...»

Ignorò la voce di Dean e avanzò verso la stanza chiusa, aprì la porta ed entrò.

Se solo fosse stato possibile, il suo cuore si sarebbe fermato.

L'odore di chiuso della stanza era quasi insopportabile, la polvere si era accumulata ovunque, ma la camera era rimasta intoccata così come la ricordava, con il letto spinto contro la parete vicino al poster di qualche eroe dei cartoni, la scatola dei giochi accanto all'armadio ad anta singola, la propria giacchetta di jeans abbandonata sulla seggiola della piccola scrivania. Sul comodino spiccava una foto dalla cornice colorata, in cui lui sorrideva sulle spalle di un bambino di quasi dieci anni dai grandi occhi verdi ed il visetto spruzzato di lentiggini. Suo fratello maggiore. Dean.

La guardò, stritolandola tra le dita.

«Dean... Winchester...»

_C'era qualcosa di profondamente ingiusto in tutto quello..._

«Mi dispiace, Sammy...»

Dietro di lui, Dean si era fatto avanti, prese la cornice dalle sue mani e la rimise sul comò, tra la lampada da tavolo colorata e la sveglia di topolino.

Allungò le dita al suo volto, afferrandogli il mento tra il pollice e l'indice, per voltarlo verso di sé, in modo che lo guardasse.

«Non avrei mai dovuto lasciarti solo. Ero arrabbiato e ho pensato che avrei potuto farmi un giro intorno all'isolato, nulla di più. Sarei stato via dieci minuti... solo dieci minuti... e poi sarei tornato da te...»

Faceva fatica a parlare e vomitava ogni parola dolorosamente, sentendo la gola stringersi un po' di più, sempre un po' di più.

«Che cosa stai dicendo...»

«Non potevo immaginare che quel mostro entrasse proprio in casa nostra... Dio, Sammy, non dovrebbero neppure esistere certe cose! Non...»

Sam tremò.

«Smettila... stai solo cercando di spaventarmi...»

«Avrei dato la vita per te, te lo giuro. Avrei voluto che prendesse me al tuo posto! Avrebbe dovuto prendere me... avrebbe dovuto...»

«Smettila, Dean, falla finita!»

Lo spinse lontano, indietreggiando fino a sbattere con la schiena contro la sedia, facendo scivolare la giacca di jeans. Cercò istintivamente di prenderla al volo, ma quando tese la mano, la giacca gli attraversò le dita come fossero fatte d'aria e cadde sul pavimento.

Lui spalancò gli occhi fissandola inorridito, terrorizzato da quello che aveva appena visto e Dean gli si fece di nuovo accanto, sfiorandogli la spalla con le dita.

Lo stringevano, le sentiva, erano lì sulla sua spalla.  _C'erano e lo toccavano, dannazione!, allora perché continuava a provare quell'orribile senso di disagio, come se lui non si fosse dovuto trovare lì?!_  


«Avevi cinque anni quando sei morto, diciassette anni fa.»

La frase arrivò come un colpo di pistola.

«Sono... morto...»

Dean annuì debolmente.

«Quando sono tornato in camera tua, tu non respiravi più e quel mostro ti teneva appeso per un braccio, come se fossi un fottuto sacco. E quando è sparito, ho chiamato papà e l'ambulanza, ho provato a farti riaprire gli occhi, ti ho fatto perfino la respirazione artificiale e ho urlato il tuo nome fino a farmi sanguinare la gola. Ci ho provato, Sammy, ti giuro che ci ho provato e provato e provato.»

Si era accusato della sua morte per tutto quel tempo, sapendo che fosse stata tutta colpa sua, nonostante fosse solo un bambino e nessuno, in quella situazione, avrebbe potuto fare niente per suo fratello.

«Da allora è tutto cambiato, io e papà diamo la caccia a quei bastardi. Torniamo in questa casa solo una volta all'anno.»

Sam faticava a respirare, ma, ormai, non era sicuro di averlo mai fatto davvero.

«Allora... io cosa...»

Era difficile da digerire. Impossibile. Crudele.

«Sei uno spirito.»

«Tipo... un fantasma?»

«Sì.»

Chinò il capo.

«Ma com'è possibile? Insomma... sono morto, ma ti ho toccato, tu puoi vedermi, abbiamo...»

Aveva fatto l'amore con suo fratello, aveva esplorato ogni parte del suo corpo e Dean aveva fatto lo stesso con lui, ma non era quello a dargli la nausea.

«In qualche modo sei legato a questo posto, a  _me_. Per questo papà non ti vede e non ti sente, perché non può. Alle volte capita.»

«Vuol dire che sarò per sempre un fantasma?»

Dean strizzò gli occhi, ricacciando indietro le lacrime.

«Posso farti scomparire se vuoi.» c'era una sorta di supplica nella sua voce, la preghiera silenziosa di non chiedergli di fare una cosa del genere, non a lui «Bruciare le tue ossa e... beh, _hunting things_.»

«Se potevi farlo, perché sono ancora qui?»

«Perché non voglio che mi lasci.»

Non l'aveva mai detto a suo padre che ogni anno, nell'anniversario della morte di Sam Winchester, suo fratello ritornava nel mondo dei vivi, un anno più grande, come se il suo piccolo cadavere non fosse mai stato sepolto nella piccola bara bianca del cimitero di Maple Groove.

Come loro, tornava ogni anno in quella città, comparendo in quella casa nel momento esatto in cui suo padre girava la chiave nella toppa dell'ingresso e, abbandonando le poche valigie nell'atrio, saliva le scale fermandosi davanti alla porta della sua stanzetta, con il cuore a pezzi e senza il coraggio di oltrepassarla.

I primi anni Sam aveva urlato fino a sgolarsi, piangendo nell'oscurità del corridoio per tutta la notte, finché Dean, ancora bambino, non si era svegliato e, trovandolo, era rimasto terrorizzato. L'aveva fissato tremando, senza riuscire a parlare; una parte di sé aveva sperato che fosse davvero Sammy, che non fosse morto ucciso da uno dei mostri a cui suo padre dava ormai la caccia, ma quando ne aveva incontrato gli occhi pieni di lacrime e aveva sentito il suo pigolante “Dean...”, non gli era più importato di niente. Era corso da lui, l'aveva abbracciato, l'aveva fatto dormire nel proprio letto, tenendolo stretto, coccolandolo e consolandolo fino all'alba e quando il sole era sorto, Sam era di nuovo scomparso.

Avveniva tutti gli anni, puntualmente, lui diventava più grande, più alto, più forte e, così, Sam. Sam che era morto quando lui aveva solo nove anni, Sam che smise di riconoscere quel ragazzo alto un metro e ottantaquattro e ormai diventato uomo, Sam che ogni anno gli parlava di suo fratello Dean, scomparso quando era piccolo, Sam che aveva cominciato ad incontrarlo nello stesso pub in cui si rifugiava dopo che suo padre non rispondeva alle proprie chiamate, Sam che veniva inesorabilmente attratto da lui come se il destino li avesse uniti, Sam che gli concedeva il proprio corpo tutti gli anni, dimenticandosi ogni volta di quelli precedenti, Sam che ogni notte in quella notte gli confessava di amarlo.

_Sam che non sapeva di essere morto._

Cadde in ginocchio, guardando il proprio corpo che lentamente svaniva con il sorgere del sole.

«Dean...» lo chiamò, tremando spaventato.

Dean si inginocchiò di fronte a lui, lo tirò a sé, avvolgendogli le braccia intorno alle spalle, abbracciandolo forte, come se non ci fosse stato un domani e sapeva che non ci sarebbe stato, non per il più piccolo.

«Shsss, va tutto bene, Sammy, sono qui. Questa volta non ti lascio.»

Sam tirò su col naso, asciugandosi le lacrime con la manica della felpa.

«Sarai ancora qui l'anno prossimo?» chiese, singhiozzando.

Dean annuì, avrebbe preferito smettere di parlare, per evitare che suo fratello sentisse il tremore nella sua voce, ma sapeva che lui aveva bisogno delle sue parole.

«Come sempre, Sammy.»

«Mi... mi dimenticherò ancora di te...?»

«Sì.» era quello a fargli più male, quando il suo fratellino si mostrava a lui e non lo riconosceva «Ma non fa niente, troverò il modo per farti rimanere di nuovo con me. Ormai mi basta un occhiolino per farti sciogliere come una femminuccia.»

Avrebbe voluto ridere, alla propria battuta.

Avrebbe voluto farne altre, passare l'intera vita a prenderlo in giro perché si eccitava a guardarlo leccarsi le labbra mentre gli ammiccava, a spintonarlo per strada e farsi perdonare a letto, a difenderlo a spada tratta da chiunque lo avesse schernito al college, perché solo lui poteva chiamarlo  _nerd_ , o  _bitch_ o  _fucking freak_...

«Ora chiudi gli occhi, Sammy.» gli mormorò contro le palpebre.

Aspettò che le abbassasse, per cercare la sua bocca in un bacio lento, lungo e dolce. Doloroso.

_«'love you, Sammy.»_

_«I love you, De...»_

I primi raggi del sole gli carezzarono con morbidezza la guancia e Sam si sciolse, svanendo come un sogno al risveglio.

**Author's Note:**

> L'ho scritta tempo fa, ascoltando Some Nights, credo, ma non ne sono più sicura, anche perchè ora che l'ho rimaneggiata, corretta e completata la canzone di sottofondo è cambiata, ma vabbeh. Non sono riuscita a scriverla come volevo, ho l'impressione che lo stile dell'inizio non si sposi con il resto, ma per quanto ci abbia provato non sono riuscita a sistemarla meglio di così.  
> Credo di aver detto più volte che non amo le A/U e, in un certo modo questa lo è solo in parte, ma... vabbeh, ormai con Supernatural (E il suo cast) sto superando anche queste barriere e finirà che il prossimo passo sarà il cross over. Chissà.


End file.
